Stelline
by Zanardi
Summary: [UA] Desde niño su mal carácter siempre alejó al resto de sus compañeros de clase; aunque no le importaba demasiado, después de todo no eran más que mocosos idiotas interesados sólo en sí mismos. Por eso, cuando Chris llegó a su salón, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que fuera a cambiar algo en su pequeño y cerrado mundo habitado únicamente por él, Naoyuki Zaizen. [ZaizenxChris].
1. Chapter 1

Hola~.

Tal como dice el summary, se trata de un Universo Alterno.

Este fic quiero dedicárselo a todas las personas que han hecho dibujos sobre Chris y Zaizen (como pareja o no) y nos han dado la oportunidad de verlos a través de Pixiv o algún otro medio.  
Hice lo mejor que pude; pero si en algún momento todo pinta que este fic va por el mal camino del OoC, les pido me disculpen.

Diamond no Ace y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí; sino al todopoderoso Yuji Terajima.

Cuando eran niños, a Zaizen no le agradaba Chris. Las niñas siempre estaban hablando de él, de lo lindo que era y discutiendo para estar a su lado en alguna tarea o actividad en equipo. Poco le importaba a él que les gustara ese tonto mocoso consentido que era alabado aún por los profesores; que desde niño poseía un alto sentido de la responsabilidad y otras tantas virtudes que a Zaizen iban a faltarle. Era molesto que siempre le echaran sus errores en cara y ello no hacía más que aumentar su resentimiento contra Chris.

Para él, Chris no tenía chiste alguno —no como los otros chicos de su grupo que se la pasaban pidiéndole consejos o favores—. Y cuando creyó que iba a librarse de su presencia mientras estuviera en las prácticas del equipo de béisbol, resultó todo lo contrario puesto que Chris también se había unido a ellos y eso le molestó, sin duda.  
La complexión del futuro cátcher no parecía del tipo de persona que pasara horas y horas entrenando, pues se le veía delgado y sin demasiada fuerza física; lo opuesto a Zaizen, quien a pesar de no querer formar un equipo con los perdedores que tenía por compañeros, se esforzaba bastante —como si no fuera ya suficiente que el maldito entrenador permaneciera empeñado en mantenerlo ahí—.  
Así que, el único motivo claro para Zaizen fue que Chris había sido aceptado debido a que su patético entrenador estaba al tanto que el chico al que le ofreció un lugar en el campo era hijo de George 'Animal' —un jugador profesional de los Yomiuri Giants de la Liga Central, integrante del NPB*— y el tipo no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad para jactarse del hecho.

Al principio, Zaizen intentó hacerle difíciles las cosas a Chris, de modo que todos vieran que ese nuevo jugador estaba de sobra —casi todo el equipo detestaba al rubio, daba lo mismo si ocurría también con el hijo de George—; sin embargo, todo eso se fue al bote de la basura cuando él y los otros fueron testigos del talento de Chris (como cátcher o no). Por más que Zaizen quiso tratar que el otro fallara, no pudo porque el castaño era bueno y capaz de cumplir con lo que fuera a encomendársele —según George, su hijo había nacido para el béisbol y él no perdía el tiempo. Tenía planes de llevarlo a Estados Unidos para que se desempeñara allá como jugador y una prioridad era que desde pequeño, Chris estuviera en contacto con todo lo relacionado al deporte que gustaba a ambos. Aquella postura por parte del adulto, comenzaba a rendir frutos—.  
Todo ese tonto juego de "yo te hago, tú sales avante" acabó cuando Chris habló con el rubio —si había asperezas entre ellos nada iba a funcionar en el equipo y lo primero que creyó prudente fue cortar de raíz el problema—. A Zaizen nunca le pasó por la mente que Chris fuera a confrontarlo, no parecía alguien que pudiera aventurarse a una pelea de ser necesario; era inclusive más bajito que él.

—No esperes una disculpa de mi parte —orgulloso y en parte avergonzado, fue lo que se le ocurrió contestar en ese momento.

Transcurridas varias semanas, en el almuerzo, Chris se sentó cerca donde Zaizen —en una de las amplias jardineras hechas de concreto detrás de su aula. Un sitio que usualmente estaba solo y por esa razón fue sido elegido por el más alto—. Éste le vio molesto porque no traía comida y su hambre era imposible ignorarla. ¿No se suponía que quedaron en paz? Que constara que no era él quien provocaba en esa ocasión. El rubio sólo apartó la vista, dispuesto a marcharse en un momento u otro y enfadado, faltaba más. Para Chris fue fácil notar que Zaizen se levantaría de ahí, molesto y habría sido un desperdicio la plática que tuvieron y que sirvió para calmar las aguas entre ellos dos. Entonces, se apresuró a tomar el segundo recipiente con comida que llevaba consigo y sin desenvolver el pañuelo que lo cubría, se lo tendió a Zaizen, sin mucha ceremonia. Le dijo que la señora que cuidaba de él preparó más de la cuenta —un niño en pleno crecimiento y con agotadoras prácticas de béisbol necesitaba alimentarse bien—, tratando, por supuesto, que sonara como algo trivial para que fuera más sencillo que aceptara. Zaizen lo consideró un instante y lo tomó; pero no le dio las gracias. A Chris no le preocupó eso y, tras mirar cómo el niño al lado suyo se llevaba los palillos a la boca ya fuera con un trozo de carne o un montoncito arroz, siguió comiendo lo suyo. Satisfecho.  
La situación continuó así cerca de tres semanas, cuando la familia de Zaizen pudo ponerse al corriente con sus deudas.

Esa generosidad le llegó al corazón —sin sospechar en algún momento Chris estuviese enterado de sus temporales problemas económicos— después de todo, los otros chicos y chicas de su clase no lo consideraban siquiera y su orgullo era muy grande como para rogarles que le hicieran caso.

Poco a poco, Zaizen fue soltándose y cooperando —las prácticas seguían siendo aburridas y sus compañeros unos perdedores; pero cuando Chris estaba ahí no parecía todo eso tan malo como antes; aunque sólo era medianamente amable con el cátcher estrella porque se esforzaba en buscarse el modo con él —a pesar que a veces le hiciera comentarios constructivos que el rubio veía más como críticas o reproches—.

Chris apreciaba a Zaizen porque se seguía comportando de la misma forma con él, pese a saber que era un buen estudiante, un buen jugador e hijo de un beisbolista profesional. Era alguien tosco, que no se guardaba lo que sentía y muy expresivo; pero Chris sabía que luego de fortalecer esos lazos que dos chiquillos de once años podían tener, no iba a fallarle.

*Nippon Professional Baseball: Maneja dos ligas, la del Pacífico ("Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks"; "ORIX Buffaloes"; "Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters"; "Chiba Lotte Marines"; "Saitama Seibu Lions"; "Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles") y la Central ("Yomiuri Giants"; "Hanshin Tigers"; "Hiroshima Toyo Carp"; "Chunichi Dragons"; "YOKOHAMA DeNA BAYSTARS"; "Tokyo Yakult Swallows").

"Al final de la temporada, el equipo que resulta campeón en cada una de las Ligas disputa la Serie de Japón. El campeón de la misma se enfrenta en la Serie de Asia ante el campeón de la Serie Coreana de la Organización Coreana de Béisbol.

La temportada comienza a finales de marzo o principios de abril, y concluye en el mes de octubre, celebrándose dos o tres Juegos de las Estrellas a mediados de julio."

Fuente Wikipedia.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola~.

No quería que fuera un fic con 1 capítulo demasiado largo y por ello decidí dividirlo en varios.

Diamond no Ace y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí; sino a Yuji Terajima.

* * *

En casa de Chris no había una mamá y George no lucía como el tipo de padre que era experto en la cocina —o uno al que le sobrara el tiempo para cuidar solo de un niño—, así que no le había quedado más remedio que contratar a una mujer para que lo apoyara con esa labor y otras. George tampoco nadaba en dinero tras su contrato con uno de los equipos de la Liga Central del NPB; pero podía permitirse ciertos lujos —el hombre se rompía el lomo con seis partidos a la semana—.

A la señora Yamaguchi le preocupaba en ocasiones que aún con un buen corazón, Chris no pudiera hacerse de un amigo valioso para él. Ella sabía lo duro que era dejar la ciudad natal para empezar desde cero en otro sitio —en realidad Chris había nacido ahí en Tokio; pero pasó más la mitad de su vida en Chiba. Entonces, al haber vuelto, podría considerarse "empezar de cero"—.

Cinco años atrás conoció al escandaloso George y a su hijo de preescolar. El beisbolista —en aquel entonces— de los Chiba Lotte Marines, había perdido de vista a Chris por un momento y no tardó en ponerse como loco; sin embargo, su pánico fue bajando de intensidad cuando vio al castaño cerca de una señora y no muy lejos de él. El niño, quien además de permanecer quieto, no emitió palabra alguna; justo por ello, la mujer con toda su tristeza y llanto no lo notó. Cuando George se digirió a ella, lo primero que hizo fue asustarla —definitivamente ella no esperaba que un hombre alto y fornido estuviera a su lado—. La mujer sólo atinó a disculparse por su estado deplorable mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su rostro para secarse las lágrimas . Sus familiares vivían en Saitama y sin contar con un hombro del qué apoyarse ahí en Chiba, abusó del tiempo del beisbolista y le contó a grandes rasgos su pasado —que era viuda desde dos meses atrás y necesitaba trabajo urgentemente para subsistir; mas nadie le tomaba en cuenta—. George en realidad no quería meterse en ese problema, con los suyos era suficiente; pero ver a Chris sintiendo pena por la pobre mujer —porque él conocía bien a su hijo— no le hizo tan fácil el salir librado del asunto. El tercer bateador de los Chiba Lotte Marines únicamente le dijo que trataría de hacer algo por ella, que quizás alguno de sus compañeros requeriría a una persona de su tipo —alguien sin previa experiencia laboral—; pero que no guardara demasiadas esperanzas.  
George lo intentó, en serio; pero no consiguió mucho. Cuando se vieron nuevamente, la mujer, en su desesperación, le dijo que podía cuidar de Chris o hacer alguna otra cosa para él, como simplemente encargarse del aseo de su casa —de entrada por salida—. A George le hacía falta una mano, siendo honestos. En el kínder de Chris entendían su situación y le ayudaban todo lo posible; no podía depender más de ellos, fue consciente en tantas ocasiones; ni permitir que Chris pasara más tiempo ahí que en su propia casa. De modo que terminó aceptando —no de muy buena gana al principio, porque no tenía ni una recomendación de ella o garantía de que no era una embustera—. Cuando George dio a entender que sí contaría con su dinero, la mujer sintió que le habían quitado un peso de encima y así se lo hizo saber. No más preocupaciones por un tiempo.

Por más que ella y su marido intentaron procrear, no pudieron traer al mundo niños propios —fue un dolor grande para la señora Yamaguchi ya que se esmeró tanto para aprender de su madre todo lo relacionado a eso—. Tampoco podía considerar a Chris como un hijo; pero si una especie de nieto. El niño parecía a gusto con su presencia. Le contaba todo lo que su maestra les enseñaba en el kínder; que los conejos que cuidaba su clase* eran muy tímidos. Le decía también que su comida estaba muy rica y demás cosas que a una vieja —como se sentía ella— le sanaban el corazón herido. Chris era tan bueno y considerado con las personas —y ni se diga con los animales; aunque a George no le gustaran las mascotas—. Sólo él la miró cuando estaba en su peor momento. Deseaba de verdad que ese espíritu compasivo se mantuviera en él por muchos años.  
Con el paso del tiempo fue inevitable encariñarse el uno del otro; tanto así, que a la señora Yamaguchi le ponía triste o feliz lo mismo que al pequeño y viceversa.

A su edad —cuarenta y seis; sumados a ellos todas esas experiencias y situaciones que vio cuando joven en Saitama y luego en Chiba cuando se casó— y tras criar a Chris durante poco más de un lustro, lo conocía casi como a la palma de su mano. Fue la primera en notar los cambios en su actitud —no hacía falta que el castaño hablara al respecto— y cuando vio a un chiquillo de cabello rubio ahí, en la casa, se confirmaron sus sospechas. Le dio mucho gusto que al fin se hubiera animado a llevar a algún amiguito.

A principios de septiembre, Chris le insistió a Zaizen que sería divertido si se quedaba a dormir en su casa algún viernes de ese mes y aprovechaban de paso el sábado para divertirse juntos. El cátcher nunca había hecho eso con un amigo y le daba una pizca de curiosidad. Las mejillas de Zaizen se pintaron levemente de rojo; pero sólo un momento —lo habían considerado únicamente a él. Se sintió muy halagado, de alguna forma—. El bateador nunca había ido a la casa de un amigo a una piyamad… Que diga. Él nunca había ido a la casa de un amigo siquiera y quedarse a dormir en ese lugar, parecía tentador —más que nada porque tratábase del único hijo de George—. En parte, por ese motivo no pudo resistirse; aunque se hizo el difícil al principio, obviamente.

Su cara de sorpresa fue grande cuando Chris le platicó que su padre le había dado permiso de llevarlo a su casa el último viernes de ese mes. Zaizen quiso pensar que podía tratarse de una coincidencia, porque él nunca le había comentado a Chris que…

* * *

*Esa idea la tomé prestada(?) de un doujinshi que encontré en Pixiv. La versión en inglés ya anda circulando por si alguien lo quiere buscar.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond no Ace y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí; sino a Yuji Terajima.

* * *

Toda la semana antes del último viernes de septiembre, Zaizen se sintió nervioso por algún motivo que ni él mismo conocía; pero su humor no fue tan malo del todo o al menos así lo consideraron sus padres —y unos cuantos de sus compañeros de curso—. Capaz su muchacho estaba enamorado de alguna niña de su salón —porque otra razón no encontraron ellos— y a causa de eso, irradiaba una chispa que usualmente no existía en él. Quizás por ese motivo y porque estaba portándose mejor que se costumbre, le dieron permiso para que se quedara a dormir en casa de un amigo de su escuela —del que Zaizen se negaba a revelarles su nombre o contarles más de la cuenta sobre él—.

Nadie enseñaba a los adultos a ser padres y los dos habían fallado en tantas cosas —debido a lo mismo, arrastraron a su hijo a los problemas que no les faltaban a ambos—.  
Nunca era tarde para enmendar los errores, su muchacho merecía una buena infancia y posteriormente una buena adolescencia.

Cuando se era niño no se pensaba en el futuro, las dolencias o calamidades —y si las había, algo evitaba que recordaras eso—. Zaizen se sentía dentro de una burbuja especial sólo para él y Chris que nadie era capaz de romper —aunque no por ello se sentía menos tonto por ver las cosas de esa manera—. Una burbuja especial, creada a base de más de ocho meses de convivencia. Lo justo y necesario para que la forma de ser de Chris influyera lento; pero seguro, en el otro mocoso —o por lo menos así sucedió a los ojos de los profesores de ambos y del director Kataoka—.  
Chris siempre lo elegía a él antes que al resto y eso le hinchaba de sobremanera el ego. Obviamente, ocultarlo no estaba dentro de sus intereses; sin embargo, sí hubo que se calló: el que Chris lo invitara a su casa.  
Zaizen era tonto; pero no tanto. Si abría el pico, no sólo iban a estar él y Chris en la casa de este último, sino también Yamada, Fukuda, Hirano y todos los que se sumaran a la lista hasta ese viernes. No, no y no. Para su fortuna, Chris tampoco habló sobre el tema —ya fuera con intenciones de invitarlos o no— y eso reconfortó a Zaizen.

Le había dicho a Chris que muy probablemente pondría pie en su casa a eso de las siete u ocho de la noche. Que no se preocupara por él, ya que más o menos conocía la zona donde padre e hijo vivían —junto con un par de explicaciones del castaño— y que no iba a demorar demasiado si hacía el recorrido en su bicicleta —de media hora no pasaba—. Chris no discutió más del asunto con Zaizen, creyendo por ende en sus palabras y en el buen sentido de orientación del rubio.  
Saliendo de clases, el hijo de George —y ayudado por la señora Yamaguchi—, comenzó a hacer algunos preparativos. Con toda la disposición del mundo puso su granito de arena —aunque la cocina no era su fuerte— después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer luego que la señora Yamaguchi aceptara gustosa echarle una mano.

Se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Chris de sólo pensar en la sorpresa que iba a darle a Zaizen.

Mientras, el único hijo de los Zaizen, deambulaba por un lado y por otro dentro de su habitación, revisando, metiendo y sacando cosas de la mochila a la que planeaba dar uso durante su salida. ¿Cuántas cosas debía guardar ahí? Chris nunca le mencionó si era necesario que llevara consigo algún objeto en específico —además de los evidentes, claro: como su cepillo de dientes, quizás un peine y un cambio de ropa—. Un poco irritado, sus manos fueron a parar a su cabeza; para sujetarla antes de soltar uno o dos bufidos. Por fortuna le quedaban varias horas hasta decidirse. En serio quería que las cosas salieran a pedir de boca.

Para la madre fue audible cómo su hijo refunfuñaba seguidamente mientras ella subía las escaleras para aparecerse en la entrada de la habitación. Oh sí, era más que obvio que se trataba del día en que él y su amigo tendrían su piyamada.  
Como encontró la puerta abierta, se limitó a asomar su cabeza y el desorden fue lo primero que le dio la bienvenida. Vaya muchacho.  
Luego de recordar la causa a la que se debía su presencia ahí, le avisó a su hijo que ya estaba lista la comida. Teniendo contemplado que cenaría en casa ajena, únicamente preparó algo ligero —no quería que su hijo pasara un mal rato por presentarse con el estómago más que satisfecho—; pero la apenas audible voz del chiquillo, que revisaba el interior de su closet, emitió una negativa. Dos veces. No tenía ni una pizca de hambre gracias a los nervios que persistían aún más en él.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, pasando los ojos por la habitación y determinando cuánto tiempo tomaría limpiar y ordenar todo.

Zaizen detuvo lo que estaba haciendo —buscaba unos tenis que no se vieran tan sucios—. Wow, le sorprendieron las palabras que escucharon sus oídos, no recordaba que su madre fuera tan considerada. Asombrado por tan visible milagro, retiró su interés por el closet y lo enfocó en ella. Tal vez él estaba tan desesperado que ceder no iba a dañar a alguien. O algo así.

La señora Zaizen, feliz por la recepción de su hijo, se sentó en la cama y le dijo que quizás unas revistas serían buena idea, que si él y Chris eran tan amigos tal vez podrían descubrir que compartían más gustos de los que tenían hasta ese momento. El chiquillo, sopesó por dos segundos la nueva información y comenzó a buscar algunas debajo de su cama. No veía al castaño con una curiosidad por los automóviles, así que esas revistas las dejó a un lado e hizo lo mismo con las historietas. Cerca de la cabecera se topó con unas sobre deportes; aunque no precisamente béisbol. Las sacó de ahí, para luego sacudirlas con cuidado hasta quitarles el polvo. Mientras no les faltaran hojas, estaría bien. Eso era mejor que nada.

—¿No tenías un juego de mesa aquí? —Preguntó de nuevo la señora, echando un vistazo al estante que se hallaba a su derecha.

—Perdí las piezas —contestó simplemente el rubio, esperando que su interlocutora le creyera. La verdad era que a esas alturas del partido, el juego le parecía tan infantil que ni de broma pensaba pasar vergüenza delante de su compañero de clases.

—¿Y los DVD que compró tu padre cuando aprobaste el año pasado? —Volvió a hablar la mujer tras pensar en la situación—. Estoy casi segura que dijiste que los ibas a guardar muy bien —miró detenidamente a Zaizen, esperando que él le contestara que cumplió con lo dicho y estaban dentro de uno de los cajones de su buró.

—Sí los guardé —contestó mientras cruzaba los brazos y movía su rostro hacia la izquierda en señal de disgusto.

Los guardó tan bien que no recordaba dónde los había puesto… La madre de Zaizen sólo se encogió de hombros —ya lo iba a castigar a su debido tiempo—; para luego, levantarse de la cama y regresar a la cocina. Esa comida seguramente se habría enfriado. Se lamentó por completo. La próxima vez iba a asegurarse que cuando su instinto de buena madre saliera a flote, fuera en circunstancias convenientes.

En cuanto la mujer desapareció de su vista, el rubio terminó de revolver todo lo del sitio para dar con las mentadas cajas de esos dvd sobre viejos partidos de béisbol que su padre le compró. Si tenía algo de suerte, los hallaría; si tenía más suerte, su contenido le sacaría una sonrisa a Chris.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
